


Insubstantiality

by tiresroll



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben died, But his force ghost becomes Kylo Ren, M/M, everyone can see force ghosts in this AU btw, so not really dead?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: What if Luke actually did it back then, he killed the boy known as Ben Solo, whose force ghost comes back and seeks revenge.一个所有人都能看到原力鬼的AU。卢克在杀了本·索罗之后自我放逐，本·索罗的原力鬼魂与第一秩序合作意图复仇。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	Insubstantiality

很多年前，在布伦德尔的残渣通过垃圾处理管道，和无数脏污一同进入压缩箱内，再被排出飞船时，赫克斯坐在自己房间，面对闪着无数星光的深空，和法斯马共享一瓶庆祝用的克洛利安威士忌。那是他偶然间获得的，和它比起来，军官酒吧配给的那些废物不比汽油好到哪里去。除了刚拿到它的那天，他再没开过瓶子，而是将它好好地保存起来，等一个配得上它辛辣的前劲和醇厚的后味的时刻。

他看着星空，想象自己能看到布伦德尔残留的分子在其中飘散，成为太空垃圾的一部分，感觉自己第一次尝到了呼吸的滋味，但那多荒谬，他已经呼吸了那么多年了，这威士忌真是不错，不是么？他已经解开了领口，还是感到前所未有的温暖。

这也是为什么在他们的话题转向信仰时他没有嗤笑，而是平淡地说：“我是个很实际的人，法斯马，我不相信幽灵的存在。如果它们是真的，现在这个房间怕是要挤不下了。”

“但你相信原力。”

“我不相信原力，”他在“相信”两个字上加重了语气，“我知道它存在，有录像证明这点，但幽灵？别逗我笑。”

“所以，如果有证据的话，你会改变你的想法？”

紫色的星云在远处旋转，威士忌已经下去了三分之二，所以他只是说：“为什么不呢？虽然我怀疑这个可能性。”

幸好法斯马没有和他打赌，因为他错得不能更离谱了。

他走进王座室，手里拿着刚刚敲定的弑星者方案，至尊者号还在完成最后调试，但斯诺克已经拒绝离开这个大得毫无意义的浮夸房间，红底的旗帜从天花板垂到地面，印着大大的第一秩序的标志，红衣的守卫拿着各式武器靠墙站着，注视着新晋将军的步伐，斯诺克，一个干瘪扭曲的怪物，端坐在正中的座位上，黄色的长袍很是显眼，但最让人难以忽略的是他的眼睛，不管他看过多少次，那两个黑色的球体总是让他不寒而栗。以往每当他面见最高领袖，总会下意识站得更直更规范些，但这次他的注意力被一个人分散了：那大概是个质量不怎么好的全息投影，一个边沿泛着蓝光的男人影像站在斯诺克面前，他穿着样式简单的袍子，袖子宽松，有着一头卷曲的黑发。

“最高领袖。”赫克斯在他旁边站定，从眼角瞥了陌生人一眼，在过长的头发和透过投影都掩盖不住情绪的双眼下，他显得很年轻——太年轻，更像个男孩，而不是够格和最高领袖面对面交谈的人。

“赫克斯将军，”斯诺克说，“这是凯洛，你的新同僚，他会和你一起掌管第一秩序的军队，为我们共同的事业奋斗。”

“当然，最高领袖，”赫克斯点头，“我很高兴第一秩序能迎来一个新的指挥官，请问您想将他放在哪个位置上？我会立刻将命令传达出去。”

“他会和你一起呆在定局者号上，监督弑星者的完成。”斯诺克倾身向前，“作为你的平级。”

全靠多年的训练和自控，他才没立刻指出此举的荒唐，不是说多一个将军不好，基于现在第一秩序发展的速度，和高级军官退休的频率来看，他们可能需要好几个，但一个不知何处来的，比他还年轻的男孩何以能直接占据如此高的位置？赫克斯知道将军的职位意味着什么，他知道自己为此付出了多少，他不认为那个男孩知道。

这是堂而皇之的分权——这比斯诺克直接任命男孩为将军更让他愤怒。

“恕我直言，长官，”他惊讶于自己声音的平稳，“两个将军在同一艘船上会造成指挥混乱，如果您愿意的话，稳定号的位置最近才空出来——”

“凯洛不处于军事结构中。”

这又是什么狗屁？

“但他与我平级。”

“是的，作为我的直属代理人，”斯诺克靠了回去，“你明白了吗？”

赫克斯知道这句话背后的意思，言辞之间的威胁，他点头，扣了下脚跟：“是，最高领袖，我会做好迎接他的准备。”

“不用麻烦，他一会儿就直接和你回去。”

“他在附近吗？”赫克斯看了那个影像一眼，他不记得来时有看到外来的飞船，不过既然这个男孩特殊到能让斯诺克钦点，由第一秩序的飞船直接接送也算正常，但既然他在至尊号上，为什么还要通过全息投影和斯诺克交谈……

“他就在你旁边，将军，”斯诺克听起来很是玩味，“他是个原力鬼魂。”

这下多少自控力都没法让他做出得体的反应了，事实上，赫克斯认为在这种情况下没有人能做出得体的反应。他看着斯诺克，半晌说不出话，这是什么玩笑？斯诺克会开玩笑的吗？还是这是一个十分迂回而且又有些愚蠢的测试？看他是不是对第一秩序，对最高领袖足够忠心，足以执行一个一看就是无稽之谈的命令？

“最高领袖，长官，”他朝旁瞥了一眼，“请恕我一时没反应过来，您是说鬼魂？”

“强大的力敏在死后能将自己投影到现世，”男孩说，嘴角带着嘲弄的笑——妈的，“你估计很难理解，毕竟你的力敏程度和一块铁板没什么区别。”

赫克斯已经开始讨厌他了。

“你不需要向他解释，将军会执行命令的，”斯诺克对凯洛说，眼神却将赫克斯钉在原地，“是吗，将军？”

“是，长官，”他吞咽了一下，“谨遵您吩咐。”

F停机库里，执勤的军官和巡逻的冲锋兵亲眼目睹了赫克斯将军和一个有些透明的，带着蓝光的男人走下穿梭舰，一会儿后，定局者号乃至整个第一秩序都得知他们多了个幽灵指挥官。不少人把这当成一个笑话，一个信息传输过程中出的程式错误，当然通知不是真的在说一个幽灵了？这大概是某种调解士气的新方法，宣传部真是创意无限。

很快他们就知道，事实与通知多么接近。

定局者号上夜班的军官时常会看到一个泛着蓝光的身影凭空出现在舰桥上；冲锋兵们发现，如果巡逻的时候不够小心，就会在转过拐角的同时穿过新晋指挥官的身体，然后被无形的力量甩到墙上；维修部调整了每个人的值班时常，自从凯洛阁下来到之后定局者号上损坏的器械变多了，有的是被外力击打得面目全非，有的则是单纯的短路，他们都知道那是怎么回事，一个领航员亲眼目睹过幽灵隔着空气将一个控制仪扯离地面，然后将它拆得七零八落。

远航号接到命令前往HX-III，与定局者号汇合肃清当地反动势力，确保第一秩序资源的安全，品顿上校上一秒还在和副手笑话赫克斯是绣花枕头，任何让自己的歼星舰沦为鬼故事发源地的人都没资格再统领军队，他就该退下来，让真正有能力的人上。下一秒，一个蓝色的身影出现在舰桥上，那个男人穿着简单的长袍，拥有乌黑的卷曲头发，他抬起手，品顿上校双脚离地悬浮起来，双手在自己脖子上抓挠着，试图扒开看不见的手指。

“我建议你说话小心点，”那个人——那个幽灵，凯洛阁下——说，手在空中转了半圈，五指向上，品顿升得更高了些，几乎碰到天花板，“上校。”

反动很快被镇压了，投降的官员低着头，不敢直视站在红发将军身后的蓝色幻影，他们因此而没注意到，在第一秩序中有多少人和他们一样不敢让视线在鬼魂身上停留。

那是原力，他们说；他比维达尊主还可怕，他们在饭厅里悄声低语，因为维达尊主虽然也操控原力，但他具有实体，他虽然残酷，但不暴虐，而没有人能逃过凯洛的怒火。

米塔卡那天正要去A观察室——现在是凯洛阁下的专属办公室——转交最高指挥的命令，本来这活儿应该乌拿莫做，但他欠她一次，只能硬着头皮接过平板，因为太过紧张，等他注意到隔着门的模糊争吵声时，厚重的金属门已经朝旁滑开，凯洛站在桌子左侧，捏着拳头看向另一边的赫克斯，后者双手背在身后分毫不让。他们都没有转头，但米塔卡知道他们都注意到自己的到来，正在他纠结是走进去，在原地装死，还是转头就跑时，凯洛阁下眼角抽了一下，同时将军开了口。

“我真觉得他下一秒就要用原力把将军给，”米塔卡在脖子上比划了一下，“你知道。”

他的同僚们点头，在休息时间交换指挥官们，尤其是幽灵指挥官，的故事是定局者号上的新活动，为了避免被发现，军官和冲锋兵们都给他们的上司起了代号，法斯马，根据她的盔甲，得到了铬上校的称呼，彼维是PP，因为他这个人乏善可陈，赫克斯将军，传说曾经有个在背地里叫他红发将军的军官第二天被发现成为了太空垃圾，所以没人敢给他起绰号，只省略了他的名字，而凯洛阁下，出于某种迷信和畏惧，他们都称他为G大人，G，鬼的缩写。

“所以将军说什么了？”

“他说——”

_“如果你以为闹灵异脾气有用的话，”赫克斯仰着下巴讥讽地说，“我看你是屁股上该挨一个灵异巴掌。”_

“天啊！”

“厉害了。”

“不愧是将军。”

“还当着你的面！我简直不敢想象。”

“G大人什么反应？”

“清洁和维修部应该对一次通宵加班重建观察室印象深刻吧，”几个坐在桌角的人点头，米塔卡举起手，“就那个反应。”

“将军呢？”

“将军毫发无伤，”米塔卡说，一脸的尊敬，“他动都没动，走的时候甚至还在笑。”

舰桥上的人有幸目睹G大人在和将军争吵后绷着脸原地消失的情景；巡逻的士兵则偶尔能看见他们的两位长官并排坐在会议室里低声交谈，HX-1307发誓他们肩膀挨得很近，他的巡逻伙伴则坚称他们看上去就像下一秒就要吞了对方——好的那种吞还是坏的那种吞，她说不好，估计是坏的那种。于是汇报工作的人学会掐着将军在的时候去找G大人，卫生部的也开始根据将军的时间表调整清洁机器人的工作时间，定局者号的人达成了一个共识：没有人能逃过凯洛的怒火，除了赫克斯将军，如果你不想被掐，最好挑将军在的时候靠近凯洛阁下，但不要在他们争吵之后去，那只会给你一张前往垃圾处理管道的单程票。

赫克斯知道军官之间的传闻，但他心里清楚，他之所以能幸免于凯洛的无端暴行，甚至还能在和他争吵之后毫发无伤，不是出于什么可笑的情感偏好，而是因为最高领袖给凯洛下达了直接命令。凯洛幼稚、冲动、过度情绪化，张口闭口就是原力，还总是用那副高深莫测的眼神看人，好像只有他掌握了世界的真谛，赫克斯知道后面这几句一般是别人用来形容他的，但这并不代表他喜欢别人对他采取这个态度。在他看来，凯洛和一把传统的金属双手大剑差不多，古老，奇异，甚至好看，但在现代战争中起不了多大作用，绝地都能用光剑反弹子弹，这个无耻的分权者连实体都没有。

说到底，他也不过是傀儡罢了，是最高领袖在第一秩序内玩的一个权力游戏。他们都是棋子，不同的是如果失败了，赫克斯没有第二次机会。

法斯马和他躲在房里，桌上放了一瓶特里安红酒，他问法斯马，看到鬼故事成真她高不高兴，因为那意味着她是对的，而他是错的。

法斯马耸肩：“我只后悔当初没和全船的人打赌，不然我已经提前退休，到纳布上去度假了。”

“你的退休会是秩序的一大损失，法斯马上校。”

“操！”

突然出现的声音让赫克斯骂出了声，他和法斯马都本能地掏出枪瞄准声音的来源，不出意料地看到凯洛泛着蓝光的身影。幽灵靠在墙上——赫克斯此时已经放弃思考他为什么能靠在墙上而不是穿过墙壁了，就像他放弃思考他为什么能站在地上，为什么能说话，为什么能存在——他双手抱臂，眼神滑过桌面和酒瓶，在赫克斯脖子上停留。

这让他无比清晰地感受到解开了的领口透入的凉风。

“凯洛阁下。”法斯马率先反应过来将枪收回身侧，她正要站起来敬礼，凯洛便摆了摆手。

“现在是休息时间，繁文缛节就不用了，”他说，“你和赫克斯一样叫我凯洛就行。”

法斯马看了赫克斯一眼，赫克斯则努力用眼神表达了自己的不满，这个人连姓都没有，他能怎么办。

“凯洛，”决意让这个头疼的玩意儿赶紧离开，赫克斯接过话来，“你有什么事吗？”

“三天后，新共将会在西境增加哨岗，”凯洛说，“同时他们会派遣一只巡逻队到外环来巡逻，规模不大，但或许会给物资运送队带来不便。”

“我能请问你是通过什么渠道得知这个消息的吗？”赫克斯问。

凯洛悠长地哼了一声：“通过那些‘虚无缥缈的东西’。”

将军眯起眼睛：“如果你非要练习通灵能力的话，我建议你出门左转去审讯室。”

“啊，但那多无趣。”凯洛说。他还有脸笑，这个混账东西。像是听到他的想法，年轻的鬼魂歪了歪头，做出一副无辜的表情，“我是在赞美你，将军，你的意志比常人坚定，读取起来也更加困难。你会是个强大的原力使用者。”

“体内有大量寄生虫可不是什么令人钦羡的好事。”赫克斯嗤了一声。

“那是因为你没感受过原力，”凯洛说，“一旦尝过，你就不想放手了。”

“我怀疑这点。”

“我们走着瞧。”

说完他就消失了，留下赫克斯和法斯马面面相觑。


End file.
